


Aegis

by nonky



Series: Aegis [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Kurt gave the back of her neck a little squeeze of warning as he turned his head and looked over his other shoulder, making sure every bastard pointing weapons at his team knew they'd be shooting at his exposed back, the only barrier a pane of glass and his rumpled shirt.





	

He should have known the warehouse was too easily found. It wasn't even a promising lead, just another day covering bases and trying to chip away part of Shepherd's empire of revenge. Kurt Weller refused to give it any credit for stopping corruption when the weapon used was violent chaos. 

They were on the third floor, searching empty rooms with no real sign anything worth knowing had ever happened in the building. He was beginning to consider the idea Shepherd had bought up some junk properties just to have them as distractions when they found out they needed to be looking for her as Ellen Briggs. 

He was on point, the team spread out behind him in the large room. His vest was starting to feel heavy, but his weapon was steady as he approached the only enclosed area. It was an office once, windows giving a fairly clear view in, but he wasn't going to take chances and lose anyone when he could take the risk on himself. 

Weller reached the door, standing to the wrong side of the hinges to go inside. He gave a quick scan through the window, saw no one and ducked across the closed door to open it with a signal back. The door swung out and he cleared the room in seconds. Once again, they'd spent a day and a little of his strained effort to get no leads. 

He turned back and was about to call it off, when laser sights lit up the room. At least twenty beams of fatal intent just appeared, blood red with a life of their own. He jolted, knowing he was close to cover in the office, point position now the least risky instead of the most. Tasha, Reade and their backup agents were to his left crossing the room, against the solid back wall and near concrete pillars. 

Jane was nearest the floor to ceiling windows, at least three seconds distant from any cover. She wasn't going to make it if she ran. 

"Take cover," he shouted, not waiting to see if they followed the order. He couldn't get to all of them, but he flicked the safety on his weapon and dropped it as he sprinted to Jane. 

She was down, crouched with her weapon at the ready. She might even have a chance of getting under the beams if they were from the same level. They were angled down, probably losing a portion of the room away from the windows but able to shoot anyone even if they were lying flat. 

It was deliberate targeting, and his tactical helmet came off without his thinking about it. Kurt ripped the velcro of his vest and yanked it over his head. He reached Jane and threw his own vest over her head, layering her in imperfect protection. She was skinny enough he could fasten one side of the velcro, even in the bulky body armour. 

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm using Shepherd's plan against her," he told Jane, urging her to stand up as he turned his face to the windows and stared out defiantly. 

"Put your vest on," she said sharply. "You had cover."

He was scanning the buildings opposite, anger blocking any other emotion. Kurt pulled Jane into his body, hugging her to his front as he made sure his face was visible. She resisted, her weapon pinned down at her side. It was useless at the range of the snipers anyway. He clamped her in his arms, locking one hand in a belt loop and another at the back of her neck. He made sure the shape of her body matched his own, tucking her face out of sight.

"Kurt, we have to get down and get to cover," Jane pleaded. "They're going to kill you."

"No, they won't," he said, not questioning the certainty of it. He was imagining the snapped orders over comms, soldiers with guns at ready being told to wait. He was counting off precious seconds while his agents moved to safety. He was feeling Jane's heaving breaths as she panicked for him. 

Death would either come too fast to do anything about it, or not at all. He was ready to call the bluff.

Kurt gave the back of her neck a little squeeze of warning as he turned his head and looked over his other shoulder, making sure every bastard pointing weapons at his team knew they'd be shooting at his exposed back, the only barrier a pane of glass and his rumpled shirt. 

Jane's free hand came up between them, trying to shove at him. He planted his feet and turned squarely to her, hugging her as well as shielding her. 

"Trust me, Jane," he whispered. Her helmet was digging into his throat and he held her tighter anyway. 

"Don't die for me," she said, her voice breaking. She pressed her hand to his heart, shaking. He could feel how badly she wanted to act, to burst out some wild martial arts move and save him. 

"No one's dying. I just have to make sure they know it's me. Then we're going to stay just like this and walk back to the stairwell. It's okay, Jane, I promise. I'm with you, but you have to let me do my job."

If necessary, he'd get Jane to cover and be a human shield for every one of his agents, but he didn't think it would come to that. The warehouse was empty. He suspected they'd tripped some alarm Patterson had missed, and Shepherd hadn't been able to resist the opening to kill Jane. Her whole agenda was delivering the message that betrayal couldn't be forgiven. 

One of the red beams drifted then blinked out. Another two or three shut off, then all of the rest. Kurt changed his grip on Jane, letting go of her jeans and half turning so he could put an arm around her. He took his hand off her nape, stroking her wobbling chin as he took his hand down. 

"Everybody stay put," he called out. "Cover us. I'm getting Jane to the stairwell and then I'm coming back in to cover the rest of your exits. Jane, I don't have my gun. Are you good to cover us in front?"

"Yeah, let's go." She started to walk and he had a moment of panic. 

"Right with me, not one step ahead," Kurt said sternly. "I will throw you to the floor if I need to."

Jane nodded, her body tense. She let him lead her out, though a heavy door, and into a wonderfully enclosed stairwell where two other agents were keeping the way clear. She set down her weapon and pulled at the second vest.

"Put this back on," she demanded. "That was so stupid."

"It worked," he said. "I'm going to borrow your gun for a minute. Get a few steps down and hang out with Burke before I open this door. I'll be back in a minute."

He watched her go down the stairs stiffly, looking wounded. He would have to apologize later, but he hadn't been thinking about scaring her. Scared was alive and without bullet holes. 

The simple raid was more of a mess than he'd wanted, but nothing compared to the casualties Shepherd was capable of inflicting. Kurt didn't know how to feel about it. He made sure everyone was safely out, gave them a few minutes to settle, and led them to the other building where they found only hints anyone else had been on the roof. He would send a forensics team, and that team would likely find nothing. 

He was in the car with Jane, driving back to the office when she started to cry. Traffic was just challenging enough he could only squeeze her hand and talk to her. 

"I'm fine, Jane, we both are," he said gently. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're not fine. You're taking all this on yourself. You didn't personally make the FBI a target for terrorists," Jane said harshly. "Shepherd doesn't have just one name on her list, and if she hadn't found you it would have been someone else. You can't afford to stop being careful now."

He knew Jane was criticizing him out of caring, but he was offended. He was in charge, and his reasons should matter less than his orders themselves.

"And I can't afford to have someone on my team who doesn't believe in me," he said firmly. "It was a calculated risk and it was mine to take. You don't have to like it."

Her mouth collapsed into a sob and she dug her nails into her palms to stop. "I know you think you're desperately behind and have to catch up to Shepherd," Jane told him. "I know that feeling. But you have to be smart. I am trusting you. I'm trusting you with my little brother. I'm trusting you to be there for him if I don't come back."

That was unacceptable. The mission against Sandstorm was basically a mission to free Jane. If her freedom came in death, Weller would never forgive himself because it would be his fault. His name on her back came with his protection. It no longer mattered how they started.

"You think I'm running suicide missions now? No one dies, Jane, and I mean that. Not me, not you. I took a risk when it seemed like the only thing to do that might work," he said, checking his speed as his foot tried to go heavy on the gas pedal. "If you're expecting me to face Roman and tell him you're gone, I need to know you're going to let me save your life any way necessary. I don't want to deliver that news."

Never mind that it would break Roman; it would break everything. He was racing his own feelings now, eager to be back in the office to get away from her. Jane was livid, crying more from anger now. Her helmet had left a little bruise on his chin, and focused on the ache like it was a love bite. 

"I don't want anyone else to die," she said sadly. "But I'll go against every order you give if I think you're trying to sacrifice yourself. You have to be around for your family!"

"Allie moved across the country with my kid, and Sarah and Sawyer are gone, too. My family is in the office and you damn well know that," he snapped. 

Jane's face morphed through a million expressions, ending on helplessness. She sighed heavily. "I can't do this. I can't help if it means I'm getting you closer to getting killed."

Her tone was too final, and he knew he'd been too rough. He should have reassured her and explained his reasoning, but he'd thought it would be evident to Jane. She usually understood him better than this. 

"What does that mean? What are you telling me," he asked warily. 

She clamped her mouth shut, and he felt her distancing herself. Kurt wanted to be a measured and easy-going person sometimes, but he wasn't. He hadn't had any luck with woman being casual. 

"I need to know what you're going to do," he said. "I will lock you up with Roman until I'm sure you're going to show up at work tomorrow."

Jane shook her head. "I'm tired. I'm just tired," she said quietly. "I'm so tired of living between emergencies. I'm tired of seeing people I care about hurt without being able to stop it."

He wasn't entirely satisfied, but she didn't seem inclined to leave the team. They had Roman, and controlled who could see him. Her working with them could be attached to her access to her brother, cruel as it would be to do that to Jane and Roman. 

"Just stay with me," he told her. "There's a way out and we'll find it. It's going to be a marathon. You need to learn how to pace yourself. Maybe I'm wrong. What if you took tomorrow off and rested? Do something fun."

If it was a date with Oliver, he could put up with that as long as he got Jane back with some of that never-ending strength restored. He'd done damage not letting her protect him in turn today. 

"I'll think about it." Jane was calmer, wiping her eyes with a tissue and picking at the letters stitched into his vest. She'd had it on her lap the whole ride. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know."

He stopped for a light, and studied her. "Jane? Did I hurt your feelings?"

She closed her eyes, bowing her head. "No. I'm not used to being that rattled. I'm usually steady in the field. Sometimes it's the only place I know what to do," she said.

"That's not gone, it was just a hard day," Kurt said. 

Jane didn't answer.


End file.
